Heart Attack
by Blue Star X
Summary: A veces... No hace falta decírselo de frente para que él se entere.


_**Putting all my fences up**_

_**Cause I never wanna fall in love**_

_**If I ever did that, I think I'd have a heart attack**_

_**Never put my love out on the line**_

_**Never said yes to the right guy**_

_**Never had trouble getting what I want**_

_**But when it comes to you I'm never good enough**_

_**When I don't care, I can play 'em like a Ken doll**_

_**Won't wash my hair to make it bounce like a basketball**_

Nunca saque mi amor a flote. Aparecieron muchos chicos, pero nunca le di oportunidad a ninguno, no quería encontrarme con el incorrecto y sufrir. Mis amigas me decían que fácilmente podría conseguir a quien quisiera, incluso a ti, pero en mi mente no era lo suficiente para complacerte. Me decían que podría utilizar a alguien más, jugar con el como un muñeco o como una pelota, no importaba, y luego dejarlo para estar juntos, pero yo no soy asi.

_**But you make me wanna act like a girl**_

_**Painting my nails and wear high heels**_

_**Yes you make me so nervous and I just can't hold your hand**_

Tu eres diferente, me haces querer actuar femenina, pintar mis uñas, usar perfume e incluso tacones. Tu presencia me pone nerviosa, me sonrojo, nunca lo habia hecho, mi corazón late fuerte y no puedo tocarte o tan siquiera mirarte a los ojos mirarte, por temor a que me descubras. Entonces tome una decisión.

_**You make me glow**_

_**But I cover up, won't let it show**_

_**So I'm putting my defenses up**_

_**Cause I don't wanna fall in love**_

_**If I ever did that, I think I'd have a heart attack**_

_**I think I'd have a heart attack**_

_**I think I'd have a heart attack**_

Sacas lo mejor de mí, me haces querer superarme a mí misma, es cierto, pero no lo voy a demostrar, no pareceré débil ante el amor. Pondré mis defensas, no dejare que descubras mi secreto, no dejare que sepas que estoy enamorada cuando no quería enamorarme jamás. Nunca lo hice y ocultarlo, hará que sufra mi corazón.

_**Never put the steps for the other guys**_

_**When you come around, I get paralyzed**_

_**And everytime I try to be myself**_

_**It comes out wrong like a cry for help**_

Tenías que ser tú el que me el chico que me hiciera actuar asi, ningún otro lo hacía pero contigo me derrumbo, no sé cómo actuar o que decir. Sé que a fingir no me servirá de nada, pero ser yo misma no funciona, como si alguien tuviera que enseñarme como ser yo y no podía evitar llorar tratando de encontrar ayuda dentro de mí.

_**It's just not fair**_

_**Seems more trouble than it all was worth**_

_**I gasp for air**_

_**It feels so good but you know it hurts**_

Es injusto. Es mucho más complicado de lo que hubiera sido con los demás, me decían que harían cualquier cosa por mí, aun asi los rechacé. Necesito descansar, despejar mi mente y respirar. Enamorarme fue como encontrar una luz, se sintió tan bien, me fascinó, pero donde hay luz existe oscuridad y eso hace que me duela el alma, creo que eso lo sabes… Sabes que estoy sufriendo.

_**But you make me wanna act like a girl**_

_**Painting my nails and wear perfume**_

_**For you**_

_**Make me so nervous and I just can't hold your hand**_

_**You make me glow**_

_**But I cover up, won't let it show**_

_**So I'm putting my defenses up**_

_**Cause I don't wanna fall in love**_

_**If I ever did that, I think I'd have a heart attack**_

_**I think I'd have a heart attack**_

_**I think I'd have a heart attack**_

_**Love's feelings aren't lost in my arms**_

_**They're burning I'd rather be known**_

_**And there's no one else to blame**_

_**So scared I'll take off in a run**_

_**I'm flying too close to the sun**_

_**And I burst into flames**_

No quiero perder, no quiero sufrir por culpa del amor, no quiero vivir esperanzada a que tú me quieras como yo lo hago pero quizás no me dé por vencida, pero si lo hago no hay nadie a quien culpar solo a mí. Vivo escapando de la realidad, escapando de mis sentimientos, pienso que el amor es como jugar con fuego, como correr cerca del sol y no sé si quiero quemarme.

_**You make me glow…**__ Sacas lo mejor de mí, me haces querer superarme a mí misma._

_**But I cover up, won't let it show… **__Es cierto, pero no lo voy a demostrar, no pareceré débil ante el amor._

_**So I'm putting my defenses up…**__Pondré mis defensas, no dejare que descubras mi secreto._

_**Cause I don't wanna fall in love…**__No dejare que sepas que estoy enamorada cuando no quería enamorarme jamás._

_**If I ever did that…**__Nunca lo hice y ocultarlo…_

_**I think I'd have a heart attack…**__Hará que sufra mi corazón._

_**I think I'd have a heart attack**_

_**I think I'd have a heart attack**_

-Entonces no lo ocultes-me recomendó Kord que habia escuchado todo.

-No es tan simple-dije triste.

-¿Por qué no?-insistió.

-No quiero equivocarme, ¿sabes? Si el no siente lo mismo, lo voy a perder y eso es lo último que quiero-si guardar mi secreto me permitía tenerlo cerca, pues lo guardaría hasta la muerte si era necesario, aunque eso me terminara matando de dolor.

-Pregúntaselo a el mismo-Kord lo dijo como si fuera la cosa más fácil del mundo.

-¿Y qué le voy a decir? ¿Oye, Eli estoy enamorada de ti? ¿Eso quieres que le diga?-

-Sí, eso quiero que me digas-esa voz, no podía ser. Voltee y vi a Eli tan tranquilo como si no pasara nada, mientras yo estaba a punto de caer en colapso.

-¡Eli! ¿Hace cuánto que estas hay?-alterada era poco para mi estado.

-Lo suficiente para escuchar todo-baje la cabeza avergonzada, no quería que se enterara y sin querer hice que lo descubriera-¿Hay algo que quieras decir?-pregunto con su tono de voz aun calmado.

-Tú lo dijiste, ya lo escuchaste todo, no tengo nada que decir-estaba resignada a perderlo, sabía que no me quería y esto definitivamente lo separaría de mí.

-Pero yo tengo mucho que decir-eso esperaba, me prepare mentalmente a para su rechazo, aunque no estaba segura de que si dolería tanto como para lo que me prepare-Pero te lo resumiré-alcé la vista para que me lo dijera de frente, que de su boca saliera un "Yo no te amo", pero en lugar de eso hizo otra cosa.

Ahora, sus labios estaban sobre los míos, una corriente pasaba por todo mi cuerpo que ahora era aprisionado por sus brazos… Él me estaba besando, con eso en serio me resumió todo… Mis brazos instintivamente rodearon su cuello y lo acercaron más a mí, mientras mi alma se dejaba llevar por esa mezcla de sensaciones que se convirtieron en las mejores de mi vida.

El tonto oxigeno reclamo su presencia e hizo que nos separáramos… Yo aún no lo creía, mis ojos cerrados eran prueba de ello, abrí los ojos, lo vi sonriéndome, por respuesta tambien lo hice y lo abrace con todas mis fuerzas sintiéndome correspondida…

_Sacaba lo mejor de mí, me hacía querer superarme a mí misma, era cierto, pero ahora lo iba a demostrar, no me importaba parecer débil ante el amor. Baje mis defensas, deje que descubra mi secreto, deje que sepa que estoy enamorada cuando no quería enamorarme jamás. Nunca lo habia hecho y ya no lo ocultaría, ya no dejaría que sufra mi corazón._

o.-.o.-.o.-.o.-.o.-.o.-.o.-.o.-.o.-.o.-.o.-.o.-.o.-.o.-.o.-.o.-.o.-.o.-.o.-.o.-.o.-.o.-.o.-.o.-.o.-.o.-.o.-.o.-.o.-. .-.o.-.o.-.o

Hola my Friends! Bueno este One-shot/Song-fic está inspirado en la canción (que por cierto me encanta :3) Heart Attack de Demi Lovato. Quería hacer esto hace bastante tiempo y al fin lo complete, además de que es una pequeña compensación por no actualizar el otro fic (perdón pero con ese estoy seca de inspiración :c) Pero espero que les haya gustado, hice mi mejor esfuerzo y acepto todo lo que me quieran decir.

Y no voy a desperdiciar para mandar bienvenida a todos los escritores nuevos asi que… ¡Démosle la bienvenida a… o-o… La verdad es que aparecieron tantos desde la última vez que actualice que ya se me olvidaron sus nombres Pero de todas maneras BIENVENIDOS a Fanfiction! (Me encariñe con esa frase X3) Sigan haciendo crecer esta comunidad :D

Adiosito! Y tratare de actualizar a mi otro hijo cuando pueda.


End file.
